Everytime We Touch
by HaileyLynn
Summary: Everyone hates getting left behind. Troyella. Songficoneshot. Please ReadReview!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from High School Musical… But I do love Zac Efron. He's so cute. **

**A/N: This is a one-shot songfic. I have taken a break from my other High School Musical ones, and I decided to write this one. This morning I was listening to the radio, and I heard this song. It dawned on me that it would make a good fanfic. So Enjoy. Here's Everytime We Touch.**

**Everytime We Touch**

A month. He said he was leaving for school for one month to see if he would like it. It's been 6 months. No call, no email, not even a text or an instant message. I sit here and wonder why. Did he want to end the relationship? I probably ask myself that same question about one hundred times a day, with other ones too. I sat at the window looking towards the street, watching the rain fall down from the sky on a cool, fall day.

"Gabriella, it's about 1:00, your going to be late for school."

"Mom, don't worry. They called about a half and hour ago, and said no school because of the storm."

"Oh, okay." she said as she turned on her heel and walked down the steps to the living room.

My dark brown hair was cascading down my back as I stood up from the window and plopped myself on my bed. I began to rub my dark, chocolate eyes, as I thought to myself, '_Why did everything have to change after High School? It was great, and there wasn't really an actual problem. _

_First there was Taylor; My best friend in the world, and we were so close. When I first went there, I thought I wasn't going to have any friends because in my other schools, I was the 'freaky math girl', but Taylor changed that because I wasn't the only one that was smart, or liked to keep to myself. She was too. She would do anything for me, as I would do for her. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. We told each other secrets, and we confessed about peoples lies. But now she was gone. Not dead, but went off to college.  
_

_Then their was Chad; Probably about the funniest person you would ever meet. He and Taylor would always cheer me up when me and Troy would get into a fight. He would always crack a joke, and even if it was about you, you had to laugh. He was the class clown. He like a big brother to me, and if anyone hurt me, he would go after them immediately after he found out. I miss that. I don't have a biological brother, and he was the one I always felt close too. Like a relative. He always said, 'We don't have to be blood to know that we're family.' He said that every day. And I lost him to college too._

_There was also Sharpay; When you first meet her, she's probably the last person you would ever want to talk to. She had an outer shell that kept everyone out of, but once you got to know her, the walls would crumble and you would get to see the real her, and not the 'Ice Princess' of East High. She easily became one of my best friends, and we would share secrets, too. Wewould always go to the mall and spendhours at a time there.She would do anything for me, as I forher,and when we got into fights, she would be the first one to apologize. She went off too._

_Then there was Ryan; The minute you would see him on stage, you would be amazed at how awesome he was in his element, and he would always say that 'the stage was his second home'. A lot of people at school would call him'gay' just becausehe liked to express himself differentlythan others.There were moments when you could watch him and laugh hysterically, and he would laugh too. A lot of people at school would call him'gay' just becausehe liked to express himself differentlythan others.Other times he would make you cry at all the sweet stuff he would say about you, when you were down. He went to Broadway._

_There was Zeke; When you would pass by him in school, you would think that he is the last person to bake, and it was true. Most never thought a basketball jock would be able to cook, or be proud of it. But Zeke was. People would say he was 'not normal' because he could cook. He was the chef. When we all had little sleepovers with each other, he would always be in the kitchen baking us a surprise, and when he came out, he had a huge smile on his face. Everyday he would bring you cookies, or brownies, and you always had to smile when he would start telling you the recipe. He was a keeper for a friend. But I lost him to culinary school._

_There was Kelsi; She is probably the shyest person you would ever meet on this entire planet. She liked to keep to herself, was quiet, and when we were all talking, she would just sit back and listen. When you had a problem, you would go to Kelsey. The listener. After the Twinkle Towne Musical, she would always come up to me and Troy with new compositions, and asked our opinion. Kelsi was the one who expressed her self with music. She would always do everything for everyone, even at her expense. I lost her to college too._

_And last, there was Troy; The first time you would see Troy, you would always think 'popular', and he was, but there was also a different side to him, and I was the only one who saw that. He always cared so much for me, as I for him. He would be funny at the times I needed him to be, and when I would need comfort, he would always be by my side. He would always express his feelings for me openly to the whole school if he had too. And when it was him and I, we wouldn't know there was anyone else around. Those ocean blue eyes would look into my chocolate ones, and I would go weak at the knees. Sometimes when we were messing around, I asked him to shoot hoops with me and he openly would.Even though I wasn't that good,he'd helpme, and we'd have ball.He was and still is the love of my life, and I lost him to basketballa huge basketball scholarship_

_After High School everyone went their separate ways, as I stayed here. I had a full ride to NYU, but my mother got sick. I couldn't leave with her on her death bed because guilt would put me on mine. After we graduated, we all were planning to move to New York, but I couldn't. They are all there now, probably in school, as I'm sitting here laying on my bed staring out the window waiting for some exciting thing to happen, but nothing is.'_

* * *

I quickly snapped out of reality as I heard a 'knock' at my door. I turned to face it as I saw my mom walk in my bedroom. She looked at me, as I to her, and she began talking. 

"Gabriella, are you sure your okay?" she asked with a small smile.

"Mom, I told you I'm fine."

"You are so depressed lately. And I just wanted to talk."

"Depressed? Are you serious? Mom, I'm worst than depressed. I'm being destroyed every second that I think about my friends, or Troy, or them having a heck of a time in New York and forgetting about me."

"Gabi, Troy would never forget about you, and you know that."

Gabriella's eyes started tearing up as she started again. "Oh yeah? How come Troy hasn't called in six months? Huh?" she said as she took a breather from crying, and trying to settle down. "I can't take it anymore. I love them all so much, and I'm here. I'm sorry mom, but I can't stay here anymore."

"Gabriella I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Well mom, there is nothing you can do about it now." she said, as tears began to fall from her brown eyes.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." she said as she closed the door, and walked down the stairs. Gabriella's mom turned, looked at her pink door, and said; "Oh, I think there is."

**

* * *

5 hours later: **

Gabriella walked over to her stereo, and turned on the radio. She couldn't stand the silence anymore. She began to flip through the stations and finally found something.

_What's up Albuquerque? Its DJ-KZ (A/N: I made that up). All day we have had calls swarming into the station. Not once has anyone wanted to have us play this song. An anonymous caller said that this was dedicated to the love of his life, and he says 'you know who you are.' Here is **Cascada** with '**Everytime We Touch'**._

_'Aww. That was sweet. They're probably head-over heals in love.'_ she thought. Gabriella fell back on her bed and began to stare at the ceiling as the sound of music filled her ears.

**_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._**

Gabriella began to listen to the words, and started to sing.

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._**

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._**

Gabriella heard a soft knock at her door. She began to get up and she rolled her eyes, 'What does mom want now?' She looked at the door, and hesitated be for opening. Her hand grasped the handle as she moved it to the right slowly. The door began to come open.

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._**

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._**

Gabriella opened the door and almost started to cry. She came face-to-face with the person she thought she would never see again. Troy. He opened his mouth and began to sing to her;

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**_

Gabriella was officially crying her eyes out as Troy finished the song. He began to talk.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry I left. I know I never called, and I know there is no excuse to say to you, but I have to tell you. I need you by my side." Gabriella started to giggle, and Troy started again. "I love you Gabi. And I won't leave you ever ag-" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's lips touching his. Troy deepened the kiss, and after a few moments Gabriella pulled away.

"I love you too Troy." she said as she hugged him. Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear;

"You know you're the love of my life."

"I know, and your mine." she said as she leaned in to kiss Troy.

**Because every time they touch, they fall in love with each other all over again.**

**

* * *

**

**I really hope you liked it. Please Review. Anyquestions?Please ask.**

**Beautiful-Romantic **


End file.
